New Zealand
New Zealand |translate = Aotearoa |image1 = Kiwi.png|Male Nz fem marshwillow.png|Female New Zealand Flag.png|Flag New Zealand Coat of arms.png|Emblem |author = Sp00kyKitkat (Male) belllhop (Female) |dates_of_life = 7th of May 1856 |capital = Wellington |national_anthem = God Defend New Zealand |official_language = English Māori New Zealand Sign Language |national day = 6th of February (Waitangi Day) |population = 4,954,000 |currency = New Zealand dollar (NZ$) |friends = United Kingdom Australia United States of America Canada Netherlands Spain Portugal Ireland Philippines Thailand France Japan China (neutral) |National sport = Rugby, Cricket |National food = Pavlova, Crayfish, L&P (Lemon and Paeroa), Hangi, Hokey Pokey, Kina, Whitebait, Meat Pie }} New Zealand is composed of three main islands and around 600 smaller islands situated south-east of Australia. The character is not that well known in the Countryhumans fandom but is slowly gaining popularity, mostly due to their brothers. Description Appearance They are seen with a blue scarf, a light blue sweater, jeans with holes on the knees, and white high tops with blue and red streaks. Sometimes seen wearing a black tank-top and jean shorts. Usually wearing a Māori greenstone necklace. Often the shortest of all of their siblings. Personality New Zealand is confidant, clumsy, cheeky and likes cracking jokes. They are also very creative when it comes to storytelling. Some headcanons show them usually feeling left out from their family as they are so far away. Hangs out with Australia a lot. They are usually calm and composed, but can become just as rowdy as Australia at times. Interests Their favorite sports are Rugby, Cricket, and Netball but they are also beginning to like Basketball. Absolutely love extreme sports, such as bungee jumping and rafting; they even invented their own called zorbing. They also like outside activities such as hiking, surfing and fishing. Enjoys arts and crafts, especially with flax and paua shells, as well as doing the haka, a Māori dance. Flag meaning The New Zealand flag is the symbol of the realm, government and people of New Zealand. It's royal blue background is derived from the ensign of the Blue Squadron of the Royal Navy. The stars of the Southern Cross emphasis this country's location in the South Pacific Ocean. The Union Jack in the first quarter recognizes New Zealand's historical origins as a British colony and dominion. Others symbols New Zealand's national bird is the Kiwi. A very widely used symbol is the national plant, the Silver Fern, especially in the form of a Koru - a curled fern. New Zealand's national flower is the Kowhai, although the "New Zealand Christmas Tree", the Pohutukawa, is also considered important. Nicknames New Zealand is also sometimes known as it's Maori name; "Aotearoa", meaning "Land of the Long White Cloud" in Māori or is also known by its abbreviation; "NZ." New Zealanders are also commonly known as "Kiwis", as the Kiwi is the national bird of New Zealand. History Beginnings The history of New Zealand dates back at least 700 years to when it was discovered and settled by Polynesians, who developed a distinct Māori culture centered on kinship links and land. The first European explorer to sight New Zealand was Abel Janszoon Tasman on 13 December 1642. Captain James Cook, who reached New Zealand in October 1769 on the first of his three voyages, was the first European explorer to circumnavigate and map New Zealand. From the late 18th century, the country was regularly visited by explorers and other sailors, missionaries, traders and adventurers. Wairau Affray Conflict The first armed conflict between the European settlers and the Maori happened and took place on the 17th of June, 1843, Wairau Valley, North of the South Island. The clash sparked when the settlers had led a representative New Zealand Company --- which held a false title deed to the block of land --- and attempted to clear Maori off of it so they could get ready for surveying. The part also attempted to arrest and capture the Ngati Toa chiefs, Te Rauparaha and Te Rangihaeata. A fight broke out when 22 Europeans were killed, as well as four to six Maori's were killed. Several Europeans were slain after being captured by the Maori's, until Early 1844. The New Governor, Robert FitzRoy, investigated the incident and declared that it was the fault of the European settlers. The Wairau Affray --- mainly described the Wairau Massacre in the early texts --- was the only armed conflict of New Zealand when they took place. Northern War/Flagstaff War The flagstaff war had taken place in the far North of New Zealand, around the Bay of Islands. Between March 1845, In 1845, George Grey arrived on New Zealand lands to take up his appointment as governor. At this time, Hone Heke challenged the authority of the British, repeatedly cutting down the Flagstaff on the Flagstaff hill at Kororareka. The flagstaff was previously flown with the colors of the United Tribes of New Zealand, but then carried on the Union Jack and had symbolised the grievances of Heke and his ally Te Ruki Kawiti, changes had been followed the signing of the Treaty of Waitangi. War broke out between Hone Heke and the British after colonial forces with the CMS missionaries had tried to persuade Heke to end the fighting and challenges. Even though the fact that the Tamati Waka Nene and most of the Ngapuhi tribe sided with the government, the small had led the British to be beaten when a battle had broken nout, the Battle of Ohaeawai. With Grey armed with financial support and far more troops armed with 32-pounder cannons, that were harshly denied by FitzRoy, destroyed and attacked Kawitis fortress at Ruapekapeka, forcing Kawiti to retreat. Heke's confidence had sunk as he was badly wounded in the battle with Tamati Waka Nene and his warriors, the realisation that the British had far more resources then he could ever muster, including some Pakeha Maori, who had supported the colonial forces. After the battle between the Rapekapeka, Heke, and Kawiti, They were ready for peace. The Tamati Waka Nene approached that the act has to negotiate with Governor Grey, who had accepted the advice Nene had given, Heke and Kawiti not being punished for their rebellion. They had only fought in the north before it had ended, and there was no more punitive confiscation of Ngapuhi land. Hutt Valley and Wanganui campaigns Hutt Valley campaign of 1846 is a sequel of the Wairau Affray, due to the causes being similar. From settlers trying to buy land by the New Zealand company, and the Europeans desire to move land, two conflicts had occurred with the same protagonists. The campaign's most striking campaign was when the Maori had then raided at dawn on the imperial stockade, at Boulcott's farm, 16 May 1846. On the raid, eight British soldiers and two Maoris were killed during the raid. Another campaign had awoken when a Battle on Battle hill had lasted from the 6-13 of August. British soldiers, local militia and kupapa had invaded and attacked Ngati Toa, the raid led by Te Rangihaeata. They made their way through steep and dense bushland. Ngati Toa chief and Te Rauparaha was taken in custody during the raid; detailed without charge in Auckland for two years. With the bloodshed had then heightened the settlers' fear nearby Wanganui, which was guarded by a strong military force so no raids would happen. But, during April, 1847, an accidental shooting happened on a minor Wanganui Maori Chief. This devastated the family of the chief, was then led to a bloody revenge attack to avenge their fallen kin. The settlers and perpetrators were then captured and hanged. A large raid had then struck and launched on the town as a reprisal, homes being plundered and burned, livestock stolen. Maori besieged the town before mounting a frontal attack on July 1847, only for a peace settlement be reached in early 1848. Treaty of Waitangi On the 6th of February, 1840, the Treaty of Waitangi was signed. The event had then become a public holiday ever since. The treaty was an agreement, which was written in Maori and English, that there would be peace between the British crown and 540 Maori Rangatira Chiefs. Haka History The haka, seen in the All Blacks, is a ceremonial dance or a challenge in Maori culture. It is a group dance that is performed with vigorous movements and stamping of the feet with the rhythmically shouted accompaniment. Although its commonly associated with the traditional battle preparations of male warriors, haka has been performed long with both men and women. There are several varieties of dance to fulfill social functions within the Maori culture. The Haka is used also to welcome distinguished guests or to acknowledge great achievements, occasions or funerals. Origins According to Maori ethos, Tama-nui-to-ra, the Sun God, had two wives, Hine-raumati, the Summer maid, and Hine takurua, the Winter maid. The child born to him and Hine-raumati was Tane-rore, who is credited with the origin of the dance. Tane-rore is the trembling of the air as seen on the hot days of summer, and represented by the quivering of the hands in the dance. Haka is the generic name for all Maori dance. Today, haka is defined as that part of the Maori dance repertoire where the men are to the fore with the women lending vocal support in the rear. Most haka seen today are haka taparahi, haka without weapons. More than any aspect of Maori culture, this complex dance is an expression of the passion, vigour and identity of the race. Haka is not merely a pastime of the Maori but was also a custom of high social importance in the welcoming and entertainment of visitors. Tribal reputation rose and fell on their ability to perform the haka (Hamana Mahuika) Haka reflected the concerns and issues of the time, of defiance and protest, of factual occurrences and events at any given time. Ka Mate The famous haka; Ka Mate Ka Mate, was composed by Ngati Toa Chieftain Te Rauparaha around 1820, with the story of its composition being well known within the oral histories of Ngati Toa and Ngati Tuwharetoa, the two iwi (tribes) most associated with its origins. During a time of conflict Te Rauparaha was being pursued by warriors of a rival iwi, and was hidden by Te Wharerangi of Tuwharetoa in a kumara (native sweet potato) pit, with Te Wharerangi’s wife Te Rangikoaea being directed to sit on top. Guided by their Tohunga (scholar/priest) the warriors searched for Te Rauparaha and as they drew near he muttered “Ka Mate Ka Mate” (It is death, it is death). Concealed from the Tohunga by the spiritual powers of both food and the woman above, Te Rauparaha was not discovered, and as the searchers passed overhead he muttered “Ka ora Ka ora” (It is life, it is life). When the warriors finally departed Te Rauparaha was able to climb up out of the kumara pit chanting “Tenei te tangata puhuruhuru nana nei i tiki mai whaka whiti te ra”. There are many interpretations of these words and “tangata puhuruhuru” may be a reference to the hairy man (Te Wharerangi), but Ngati Toa oral tradition holds that Te Rauparaha was giving credit to the spiritual power of Te Rangikoaea as he ascended (Upane, Kaupane) from the darkness of the pit into the light of the sun (Whiti te ra! Hi!) Ka Mate was performed by the New Zealand Native team on their long and arduous tour of 1888/89, and by the “Original” All Blacks in 1905. Haka were traditionally then performed prior to All Blacks matches outside New Zealand through until 1986 when All Blacks Wayne “Buck” Shelford and Hika Reid were instrumental in introducing Ka Mate to matches in New Zealand from 1987, and ensuring that it was performed with a precision and intensity that had on occasion been lacking in earlier years. Kapa O Pango - The All Backs' Own Haka In August 2005, before the Tri Nations Test match against South Africa at Carisbrook, the All Blacks performed for the first time 'Kapa O Pango', a new haka for and about the All Blacks. A year in the making, Kapa O Pango was written for the team by Derek Lardelli, an expert in tikanga Maori (Maori culture and customs) of the Ngati Porou iwi. Its words and actions celebrate the land of New Zealand, the silver fern and its warriors in black. The name might be translated simply as 'team in black'. Captain of the All Blacks when Kapa O Pango was launched, Tana Umaga talks about explains why it was added. Rather than replace the traditional haka, Ka Mate, Kapa O Pango sits alongside it as a new addition to the All Blacks' tradition. Kapa O Pango is performed from time to time at the team's discretion. Maori Mythology Māori myths and legends offer a fascinating take on New Zealand’s origins and the Earth’s creation. There are stories about gods (ngā atua), mythical creatures, nature, warfare, and astronomy to name a few. These legends and myths reflect alot on their Māori cultural traditions. Maui fishes up the North Island This is one of the best renowned Māori legends. Those who are outside of New Zealand and Polynesia will have been introduced to Māui through the Disney film Moana. In local tradition, however, the mischievous character is associated with the origins of the country itself: the North Island is the fish Māui hauled up the Pacific Ocean; the South Island was his canoe, and Stewart Island was the canoe’s anchor. The story was when Maui had overheard his four brothers about planning to leave him behind while they went fishing. When Maui heard this, he had secretly then started to craft a hook, (which is seen in the Moana ''movie.) which is made out of a magical ancestral jawbone. Before his brothers could go fishing, Maui had snuck and crept into their brothers' canoe and hid under the floorboards. The brothers, not expecting a thing, had then gone canoeing, not knowing his brother was below them. When they reached far out of the sea, and the bottom of the canoe was full of fish, Maui then jumped and revealed himself. He took out his magical fishhook and threw it over the side of the canoe, chanting powerful incantations as he did so. The fishhook, making its way down, then reached something. Maui could feel the sensations of the hook and tugged on it, feeling something that was extremely heavy had been caught by his hook. Maui knew it was a large fish, and together with his brothers, they had then lifted up the fish to the surface. This had then revealed Tangaroa, the god of the sea. Maui then cautioned his brothers to wait until he had appeased Tangaroa. His brothers, getting impatient, started to carve into the fish so they all have pieces for themselves. The carvings that they've created have then formed many valleys, mountains, lakes, and rocky coastlines of the North Island. Tāne separates the Earth and the Sky In Māori tradition, Tāne is the originator of human life and the world as the New Zealanders', and the rest, know it. Tāne is given various names in accordance with the different roles he plays in local legends. The story, involving Tāne, is when he had separated his parents. Ranginui (''Sky Father) and Papatūānuku (Earth Mother) from the tight embrace that enveloped the world in darkness. The story has many different endings, calculating up to 70 different varieties. The Legend of the Taniwha The Taniwha is a supernatural creature --- monster, some call it --- that feature prominently in Māori legends. Many people describe the taniwha as a giant lizard, some more like a reptile-like, and fewer say it takes the shape of sharks and whales. Māori also believes that the existence of these creatures lives within rivers and waterways. In Māori, the most famous taniwha is Tuhirangi --- Kupe's guardian as he explored the Cook Strait and became the first Polynesian to reach New Zealand's shores. Paikea, the Whale Rider Paikea is a Māori ancestor that journeyed into New Zealand on the back of a whale called Tohoroa. Paikea, who has descended from the god of the sea, Tangaroa, who had sent a whale after his brother vengefully sank the canoe they had travelled on. Despite his brother's attempt of sabotage from his rage, Paikea arrived safely in East Cape of the North Island. Matariki and it's Origins Matariki is a famous and large celebration in Māori culture. Its name is associated with two things; The mark of the Māori New Year and the constellation that gives the tradition it's name. (Which in the English language, is known as the Pleiades). Matariki translates to the 'the eyes of god' (mata ariki) -- a name that originates from one of the myths that had been associated with Tāwhirimātea, with his fury after he then separated his sky father and earth mother, it believes that the weather god had traveled along with his father, and had gouged his own eyes and hurled them onto the heavens. This created the 9 sisters, Waipuna-a-rangi, Ururangi, Matariki, Tupu-a-nuku, Tupa-a-rangi, Hiwa-i-te-rangi, Waiti, Waita, and Pohutukawa. The story of Hinemoa and Tutanekai The story of Hinemoa and Tutanekai is a Maori love story that has been told around the shores of Lake Rotorua. For centuries, the story is fairly well known. It tells an illegitimate young chief, Tutanekai of Mokoia Island and his high-born paramour, Hinemoa, whose family forbade her from marrying him. Hinemoa's family had prevented her from meeting him when they had beached their waka (canoe), making her unable to get across to meet him. With Tutanekai unable, he had the strains of his lamenting flute that had wafted across the lake nightly and the smitten Hinemoa resolved to swim towards him. When one night, buoyed by gourds, she then set herself off toward Mokoia but by the time she got there, Tutanekai had already retired back to his whare (house) to sleep. Hinemoa, who had arrived at the island, unable to enter the village without anything to cover herself up, found a hot pool to be in. Presently, Tutanekai's slave came to collect water and Hinemoa lured him over, smashed his gourd and sent him back to his master. Tutanekai, hearing the news, angrily made his way to the hot pools, investigating. He then found out that it was Hinemoa, and they then fell into a hug, embracing one another. The battle of the mountains The battle of the mountains is a legend about four different warrior mountains (Tongariro, Taranaki, Tauhara, and Putauaki), that argued and challenged each other. They always thought about who'd be the strongest and the smartest out of them all. There was one female mountain who had grew up with the four warrior mountains as well, but when growing much older, had stayed away from them as they would always play rough. The female mountain, Pihanga, had spaced away from them. The four warrior mountains, who had then realised her existence, never thought about how beautiful she was. This started the battle between them all. Each and every day, they feel in love with her. Each of them then confessed, but Pihanga, who was then fearful, had made a decision. She declared that the one who is mightiest gets to be her husband. Through days and nights, weeks, months and years, the battle still at war. Putauaki, who had finally had enough, left and travelled towards the place where the sun grows. Not soon after, Tauhara also left to where the sun rises in the morning. With them both leaving, they all travelled in the night, and when the sun rises, they had reached the open plains of Kaingaroa and Tauhara. They had only got as far as the northern shores of Lake Taupo. Taranaki and Tongariro still fought on, growing weaker by each battle. With only little energy left in Taranaki, he then threw a bolder at Tongariro, knocking off his peak that had landed within Lake Taupo. To this day, it remains, now the island named Motutaiko. With Tongariro completely furious, Taranaki was exhausted. With one attack, Taranaki then gave up and dragged his body to a deep channel. This channel, with Taranaki tears filling it up, created the Whanganui River. Taranaki now dominates the Taranaki landscape where people there took his name for their region. Tongariro won Pihanga as his bride, and to this day, the couple still remains together, in the land of Ngati Tuwharetoa. Between them lie the waters of Lake Rotoaira, where Ranginui, the Sky father, wraps Tongariro and Pihanga in the cloak of silver mist. This lets people know that the people of Tuwharetoa know that the marriage of their two scared mountains has been truly blessed. Ngātoroirangi and his sisters In Maori Tradition, Ngatoro-i-rangi (Ngatoro) is the name of a tohunga (priest) during a prominent during the settling of Aotearoa (New Zealand) by the Maori people, who came from their traditional homeland Hawaiki. Rangiatea Ngātoro-i-rangi was the son of Rakauri and Hineruarangi and was raised at Te Vaitoa in Rangiātea. He was descended from the Ngāti Ohomairangi tribe and was the direct successor to the high priest of Taputapuatea marae at Rangiātea. He also had ancestral connections to Aitutaki, Rarotonga, Rangiātea (Ra'iatea) and other islands in the area. Puha-o-rangi, the father of Ohomairangi, was the progenitor of all of the Te Arawa people. He was trained at Taputapuātea marae as a priest and navigator and was renowned for his skills and status. He made a number of journeys around the islands of Hawaiki and eventually rose to become a powerful high priest with the mana (authority or right) to carry the most powerful of deities. The people of Ngāti Ohomairangi formed two divisions. After the various battles in Hawaiki, these two divisions decided to participate in the migration to Aotearoa (New Zealand) and set about building the two great waka (ships) Tainui and Arawa. Journey to Aotearoa When the Tainui waka and Te Arawa waka were constructed it was intended that Ngātoro-i-rangi should command the Tainui canoe in its journey from Hawaiki to New Zealand. The two waka were anchored together for the initial sea tests before launching. However, Ngātoro-i-rangi was persuaded by Tama-te-kapua to come aboard Te Arawa with his wife to perform the final rituals that would allow the waka to make for open water. While this was happening Tama-te-kapua ordered his crew to head for open water, and thus Ngātoro-i-rangi and his wife were kidnapped. During the course of the voyage, Kearoa, the wife of Ngātoro-i-rangi, had been insulted by Tama-te-kapua. So, Ngātoro-i-rangi called upon a storm to drive the Arawa into Te Korokoro o Te Parata (The throat of Te Parata), a mid-ocean whirlpool. It was only when the shrieks of the women and children moved his heart with pity that he Ngātoro-i-rangi relented, and let the canoe emerge safely. Central North Island Upon reaching Aotearoa Ngātoro-i-rangi left the waka at Te Awa o te Atua (near Matata) and headed inland. As he went about, springs of water appeared where he stamped his foot. These springs are stills seen all over the area, such as around the Rotorua Lakes district, through to Tokaanu. He also placed patupaiarehe (human-like spirit beings) on the hills. As he was crossing the plains near Tarawera, Ngātoro-i-rangi came across a strange figure named Te Tama-hoi. He was a demon (atua) who was directing evil spells towards Ngātoro-i-rangi. Ngātoro-i-rangi struggled against the demon and eventually overcame him. Ngātoro-i-rangi stamped his foot opening a chasm in the mountain into which Te Tama-Hoi was buried. The chasm became the volcanic rent of Mount Tarawera. Ngātoro-i-rangi eventually arrived at Taupō-nui-ā-Tia (Lake Taupō, also called Taupō Moana), and, looking southward, decided to climb the mountain nearest to him, Tauhara and looked out across Taupō-nui-ā-Tia to claim the land he saw. He reached and began to climb the first mountain along with his slave Ngāuruhoe, who had been traveling with him, and named the mountain Tongariro (the name literally meaning 'looking south'), whereupon the two were overcome by a blizzard carried by the cold south wind. Near-death, Ngātoro-i-rangi called back to his two sisters, Kuiwai and Haungaroa, who had also come from Hawaiki but remained upon Whakaari (White Island) to send him sacred fire which they had brought from Hawaiki. This they did, sending the geothermal fire in the form of two taniwha (powerful spirits) named Te Pupu and Te Haeata, by a subterranean passage to the top of Tongariro. The tracks of these two taniwha formed the line of geothermal fire which extends from the Pacific Ocean and beneath the Taupō Volcanic Zone and is seen in the many volcanoes and hot-springs extending from Whakaari to Tokaanu and up to the Tongariro massif. The fire arrived just in time to save Ngātoro-i-rangi from freezing to death, but Ngāuruhoe was already dead by the time Ngātoro-i-rangi turned to give him the fire. Thus Ngāuruhoe remains frozen there as the volcanic cone we see today. Ngātoro-i-rangi named a large number of places in the Central Plateau of the North Island in order to claim the area on behalf of his descendants, who would eventually return under the mantle of the tribe Ngāti Tūwharetoa. Due to the clouds that swarmed around the mountains Pihanga, Ruapehu, Tongariro, and Ngāuruhoe, the Desert Roadside was unknown to Ngātoro-i-rangi at this time which is why the borderlines of Ngati Tuwharetoa are only one side of Mount Ruapehu, the other side being part of the Whanganui tribal area. Later Journeys Ngātoroirangi eventually left the Central North Island and returned to Maketu to conduct the rituals to bring Te Arawa waka to rest, before finally settling at Motiti Island. However, on account of a curse uttered by his brother-in-law Manaia, Ngātoro-i-rangi led an expedition to Hawaiki and defeated Manaia in the battle of Ihumoto-motokia. Ngātororiangi also left a son at Tongareva Island. Ngātoro-i-rangi then returned to Aotearoa and fortified Motiti Island, where he was attacked by Manaia, who, with all his host, perished when by mighty spells Ngātoro-i-rangi raised a huge storm called Te Aputahi-ā-Pawa. It is said that as an old man Ngātoro-i-rangi attempted to travel to Kawhia to visit his cousin Hoturoa who had taken command of the Tainui waka, but he never arrived. Many years later his bones were recovered from the Waikato River with his tāmoko (facial tattoo) still identifiable. It is uncertain where his remains were finally buried with both Kawhia and Motiti island being possible sites. Mana of Ngāti Tūwharetoa Ngāti Tūwharetoa academic Hemopereki Simon wrote that the mana, in particular, the mana whenua and mana motuhake of Ngāti Tūwharetoa is derived from the arrival of Ngātoro-i-rangi and that this is best demonstrated culturally through Puhiwahine's moteatea, He waiata Aroha mo Te Toko or more commonly known as "Ka Eke ki Wairaka." He Waiata Aroha mo Te Toko ("Ka Eke ki Wairaka") The following lines from this moteatea relate to the history of Ngātoro-i-rangi. Kāti au ka hoki ki taku whenua tupu Ki te wai koropupū i heria mai nei I hawaiki rā anō e Ngātoroirangi E ōna tuāhine Te Hoata, Te Pupū E hū rā i Tongariro, ka mahana i taku kiri. Māngōroa The Milky Way has many great myths surrounding it in Māori culture, primarily because of its black and white patches. Many Māori people believe that it’s some form of the path in the sky, whilst others believe its a chariot trailing starlight across the night sky. This myth has two alternative ways of how the shark got up into the milky way, creating it. In New Zealand beliefs, the Māngōroa is the Māori name for a shark that was put into space by the demigod Māui (Yes, the same demigod from “The North Island is the Fish that Māui Caught” myth). The shark, and other sea creatures such as rays, are considered to be the children of Punga, the ‘ugly god’. The Māngōroa was sent up to the sea of the sky by Māui to protect the Māori tribes on earth. The second myth, again shark-related, is thought that the Milky Way is a sea in the heavens. The Māori people believe the god, Kiho-tumu, formed a ship in the heavens and sailed across the sky. This ship was named The Long Shark by the Māori people, as they believe the ship is there to protect them, which is where the word ‘shark’ comes from. The Māori people believe the dark patches of the Milky Way are The Long Shark of the sky with the white patches being the waves from the ship as it’s traveling through the sea. Politics Government The government of New Zealand, or the New Zealand Government, is the administrative complex that has the authority of New Zealand. Most parliamentary democracies, such as the term "Government" refers to the chiefly executive branch. It is more specifically the collective ministry directing the executive. It is based on the principle of responsible government, it operates within the framework of, "The Queen reigns, but the government rules, so long as it has the support of the House of Representatives." It's Cabinet Manual describes the main laws, rules, and conventions that have been affecting the conduct and the operation of the Government. Ministers The executive power has been exercised by all ministers, all who have sworn to the Executive council and accountable to have elected legislature, for the House of Representatives. There have been several senior ministers, usually, 20, constitute a collective decision of making the body of the Cabinet, which is mainly led by the Prime Minister (Jacinda Ardern). There are few more ministers, mostly juniors or supporting, that are apart of the Executive Council that is outside the Cabinet. Most of the ministers have been given a portfolio of specific responsibilities, such as Departments or policy areas, even though the minister's portfolio is sometimes appointed. Diplomacy United Nations The external affairs department was initially preoccupied with the post-war peace treaties and the establishment of the new international organization, which is the United Nations. This aimed to safeguard international security by fostering international cooperation, helping to resolves disputes and resisting aggression through collective security. Argentina Diplomatic relations were cut off due to the Falklands War, but then was re-established in 1984. Armenia Both countries established diplomatic relations on the 6th of June, 1992. North Korea Although the diplomatic relations were established between New Zealand and North Korea in 2001, a 2007 trip by the New Zealand Foreign Affairs Minister Winston peters went to Pyongyang, the trip was establishing economics and political deals with the cripplied North Korea basis when they were creating nuclear weapons. Vietnam Both have full diplomatic relations that were restored in 1989, as New Zealand had opened its embassy in Hanoi in 1995, making Vietnam establish an embassy in Wellington, 2003. Kosovo New Zealand recognized its independence in November 2009, creating the countries to have Diplomatic relations in 2010. New Zealand's embassy was represented in Rome, Italy. Norway Both of them have diplomatic relations in 1905, after Norway's Independence. After Reidar Sveaas visited Auckland in 2000, it is said that there are excellent opportunities that existed for New Zealand to trade with the world's second-largest oil-producing country, Norway. Alliance diplomacy Security concerns in Asia Post-war New Zealand governments placed emphasis on collective security through the UN but also felt a need for stronger bilateral security arrangements. The experience of the Japanese threat during the Second World War, the onset of the Cold War and the communist victory in China heightened interest in formal security ties with the US in the post-war era. Threats to New Zealand were thought most likely to arise in Asia, where only the US could deploy countervailing power. The sudden outbreak of the Korean War in 1950, and New Zealand’s participation in the US-led UN force there, reinforced this perception. ANZUS The US was at first reluctant to offer a security commitment to New Zealand but this attitude faded as developments in Asia threatened US interests, especially those in Japan. In 1951 Australia, New Zealand and the US signed the ANZUS treaty, which contained a commitment to common action against an armed attack on any of the signatories in the Pacific area. A council of ministers met periodically to discuss security issues in the region. Britain, whose territories in Asia were excluded from the ambit of ANZUS, was unhappy, but New Zealand went ahead nonetheless. Manila Treaty and SEATO In 1954 New Zealand joined the US, the UK, Australia, France, and three Asian powers – Thailand, the Philippines, and Pakistan – in signing the Manila Treaty. Like ANZUS, this made a general commitment to collective security in South-East Asia. The UK’s membership reassured New Zealand. A Southeast Asia Treaty Organization (SEATO) was established in Bangkok; its mandate included military planning. SEATO’s directions were set by regular meetings of a ministerial council. Non-communist South Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia were not members of SEATO but were the focus of much of its planning. Diplomatic posts in Asia In 1955 New Zealand and the UK agreed that in the event of war New Zealand’s deployment should be in South-East Asia rather than the Middle East. New Zealand contributed forces to a Commonwealth Strategic Reserve based in Malaya and Singapore, at that time both British territories. Accordingly, a New Zealand commissioner was appointed to Singapore. The commissioner managed relations with the two governments, consulted the British command on security and defense matters and represented New Zealand on the SEATO council. In 1956 an embassy was opened in Thailand to strengthen participation in SEATO. In 1958, after Malaya’s independence, a high commission was established in Kuala Lumpur. The post in Singapore also became a high commission when that country became independent in 1965. By 1967 New Zealand also had posts in India, Indonesia, Hong Kong, and South Vietnam, performing a range of political, security, economic, aid, and consular functions. Vietnam War and ASEAN The mission in South Vietnam was a product of New Zealand’s involvement in the US-led war against communist North Vietnam and was closed in dramatic circumstances when the North Vietnamese were victorious in the south in 1975. Economic opportunities partly explained new posts in South-East Asia, but the primary justification for opening posts in the Philippines (in 1975) and Vietnam (1995) was to assist in promoting a more effective partnership with an expanding Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN). Set up in 1967, this was originally an association of non-communist nations, although communist Vietnam joined in 1995 and Laos became a member in 1997. Public Views * In 2013, The New Zealand Research Crew asked people around New Zealand if they think their neighborhood has had a crime problem before. They had discovered a range of decreases from different measures of different types of crimes. They asked two questions to people and then measured the answers. In 2014, 69% of adults have sad that they haven't had a crime problem in their neighborhood. More than 2009's measures before, which was 65%. The most common perceived crime problem in 2014 has been burglary/break-ins. * In 2014, 72% of all adults felt safe alone in their neighborhood after dark, and 28% felt unsafe. Women (42%) were more likely to feel more unsafe compared to the New Zealand average, 28%, while men are less likely to feel unsafe (14%) Geography New Zealand ('Aotearoa') is an island country located in the south-western Pacific Ocean, near the center of the water hemisphere. It consists of a large number of islands, estimated around 600, mainly remnants of a larger landmass now beneath the sea, known as Zealandia. The two main islands by size are the North Island (or Te Ika-a-Māui) and the South Island (or Te Waipounamu), separated by the Cook Strait; the third-largest is Stewart Island (or Rakiura), located 30 kilometers (19 miles) off the tip of the South Island across Foveaux Strait. The three largest islands stretch 1,500 kilometers (930 miles) across latitudes 34° to 47° south.1 Volcanoes, geothermal springs, alpine lakes, snowy mountains, limestone caves, fjords, sounds, forests, islands, beaches are all in New Zealand, making the landscape very diverse. It also has sunken mountains, glaciers of ice, and mud pools. New Zealand's terrain ranges from the fjord-like sounds of the southwest to the sandy beaches of the far north. The South Island is dominated by the Southern Alps while a volcanic plateau covers much of the central North Island. Temperatures rarely fall below 0 °C or rise above 30 °C and conditions vary from wet and cold on the South Island's west coast to dry and continental a short distance away across the mountains and near subtropical in the northern reaches of the North Island. About two-thirds of the land is economically useful, the remainder being mountainous. The vast majority of New Zealand's population lives on the main North and South Islands. The largest urban area is Auckland, in the north of the North Island. The country is situated about 2,000 kilometers (1,200 miles) south-east of Australia across the Tasman Sea,2 its closest neighbors to the north is New Caledonia, Tonga, and Fiji. It is the southernmost nation in Oceania. The relative proximity of New Zealand north of Antarctica has made the South Island a gateway for scientific expeditions to the continent. Facts * New Zealand was the first country to let women vote, in 1893. * Nowhere in New Zealand is more than 128 km (80 miles) from the sea. * New Zealand has the world’s longest English language place name- Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu. * New Zealand is home to the world’s only flightless parrot, the Kakapo, as well as the only alpine parrot in the world, the Kea. *New Zealand has the second steepest street in the world (Baldwin Street, Dunedin) *New Zealand's currency isn't actually made in their home country but instead, is printed out in Canada. *On July 1st, 2019, single-use shopping bags were banned in New Zealand. The ban's purpose was to reduce the amount of plastic in our environment. *On the 29th of May, 1953, Edmund Hillary was the first-ever Kiwi to reach the top of Mount Everest. *New Zealand lets travelers experience all 4 seasons every day. *Although New Zealand is a small country, it takes 9th place for the longest coastline in the world, the length of 15,134km. *New Zealand Maori language has a much more extent connection with another iwi, such as Te Reo Maori. *According to Maori legends, stories say that New Zealand was hooked up to the sea from a cheeky demigod called Maui-tikitiki-a-Taranga. Relationships Family * United Kingdom — father * United States — half-sibling (older) * Canada — half-sibling (older) * Australia — sibling (older) * Malaysia — stepbrother/stepsister (younger) * Netherlands — mother * Spain — grandmother * Portugal — grandfather (indirect) * Ireland — stepmother Friends * Philippines * Thailand * Japan * France (neutral) *Albania *Greece *Norway Neutral * China - possible threat/enemy * Indonesia — possible threat/enemy * India * Germany * North Korea * Uruguay * Serbia * Kosovo Enemies Unknown Opinions The United Kingdom The United States Canada Australia New Zealand will support their favorite brother through thick and thin, and will always be there for him. Their brother would do the same. Spain France References Wikipedia ru:Новая Зеландия Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Oceania Category:Germanic Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Island Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:UN Members